What happened after The TP battle
by TWILIGHTLINK15
Summary: HEHE, My first Zelda fanfic! But, the title contains most of what the summary is. I guess that a more detailed summary is inside... A little bit of ZELINK, and some TP spoilers! flames and reviews are highly appreciated! rated T in case... lol
1. Night One: Gerudo Desert

"What happened after the battle"

by TWILIGHTLINK15

I ADMIT THAT THIS STORY COULD CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE TWILIGHT PRINCESS ENDING... AND I GUESS THIS STORY HAS SOME ZELINK IN IT 3!

SUMMARY: HAH, who even knows what happened after the TP Ganon battle? All of the clues from the credits don't seem to satisfy me enough... so I made up my own story that will maybe solve your wonders too! Sorry if there is any spelling errors and such. This will be a story with a few short chapters that will be frequently updated. It will be in chapters like : night one, morning 3... etc! lol, on with the story...

date started: 11/27/07

* * *

As Link gazed from where he stood, he examined the sky briefly and to no surprise at the time; night was approaching. The hero barely had any rest for the past week due to his many dangerous encounters. He was tired, and longed for rest.

Knowing that, he would probably have to wait until he and his partner Zelda found the damp grass of lake Hylia.

Link wasn't the only tired one on this journey from the desert to the lake. Zelda also loomed rest, and she knew she couldn't keep walking on the sand with her high-heels.

"So, Princess-" Link started but was then cut off. 

"Please Link. Call me Zelda," Zelda replied with a small smile.

"… So, _Zelda_. Because night will soon fall over this desert - and the rest of Hyrule, would you mind taking shelter until dawn sets?"

"Not at all, Link. I actually was thinking the same thing."

"Ok then… it looks like we will have to head towards the cave of the ordeals," Link responded as he motioned to the biggest plateau in the desert.

* * *

Because of the short distance to the plateau, the pair was there in only a few minutes. Getting to their destination was very easy; now they just had to climb up to the peak.

After climbing the first large step, Zelda asked Link "Umm… Link?… How in the name of Fayore are we supposed to get to the top of this plateau?"

"Easy question," Link told Zelda as he swooped her up in his arms, with his clawshot targeted to the dying cactus (a/n… to me they look dead peoples!!!).

At first, Zelda was a bit frightened that the cactus would pierce her or Link; and that could stall their journey back to lake Hylia. Now that she remembered well – and trusts him, that he will always protect her, at all costs… even by the minor prick of a cactus.

Zelda's thoughts were interrupted when Link said "Hold on tight!"

Link released the trigger button on his clawshot, as Zelda held on for dear life. Before she knew it; in about a second she knew they'd hit solid land.

"Here, let me carry you up these few rocky areas… then I'll be glad to let you down at the top," Link told Zelda gleefully.

Link would've never believed that he missed someone with him; Midna. Sure she was a hell of an annoyance at times, but Link knew he had some sort of a bond with her. Like a brother and sister bond that he could trust her… yet she was still annoying, and slightly immature(a/n I thought Midna was a little bit immature… hehe… no offense Midna lovers!).

A few steps nearing the peak, Link asked Zelda, "Zelda… is it possible to restore the mirror of twilight? You know… to bring back Midna?"

"I don't believe that I know of another entrance, but when I become queen I will have access to all documents… and it could lead to finding an answer to your question."

Finally Link had carried Zelda up all the way to the peak of the plateau. Both Hylians appreciated the scenic view that spread across their eyes.

"Do you miss her?" Zelda asked with an ounce of concern in her voice.

"I do… but more as a true sibling. Growing up all by yourself with nobody related to you nearby… maybe that's why I didn't take it so harsh," Link responded.

An awkward silence bear with the couple, until Link broke it by saying "My goddesses! Zelda, I am sorry I forgot my manners! Please, let me place my extra tunic on the ground for you to rest on… and a fire! Yes, I'll start one right away!"

As Link was placing her on the somehow stable sandy floor, Zelda said, "Why thank you Link… though you are too kind to lend me your spare tunic for me to sit upon. Please, … keep your extra tunic to yourself. You might need it later."

Link smiled joyfully at how kind the princess of Hyrule really was. Through some of his own journey to rescue Zelda, he overheard some rumors of the princesses so-called 'rudeness'. Well, those rumor-makers had been completely wrong. About everything.

Link thought of Zelda as an extremely positive person, a strong woman, and a dear friend. He even felt as if he met her before… any of this twilight nonsense. As in a past life or something… (a/n cough!). At times of her boldness and wisdom, Link barely even knew Zelda, yet he still felt like he was falling in love… with her.

Zelda was much like the same as Link. She on the other hand thought about Link as her noblest knight… _her_ hero. Like Link, she even felt as if the two had known each other before. Her conclusion was that in her past life they must've been friends in order to be this close. She has the same feelings for Link, but doesn't have the courage to tell him.

Moments later Link returned from retrieving some tinder to start the fire. Link had only received a few bulblin wooden attacking swords… but it was enough to last for their time until their early morning departure.

"Hey Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, Zelda?"

"Is there enough time for us to at least take a nap before we leave?"

"Ahh…" Link then took a few seconds to observe the sky. "I think from the way the lighting is in the sky, we should have just about seven hours before sunrise. That's definitely enough time to even sleep."

Zelda then let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, that is very good to hear… and I know this is a little bit off the topic but… do you have some sort of blanket you carry around with you by any chance for us to rest on?"

'_Us…'_ Link thought. "Hmm… I do believe I have some extra fabrics from my old ranch outfits that I used to repair them. That I should have enough of for you to rest on comfortably," Link said as he pulled out the extra ranch fabric he used for repairing them. There was defiantly enough for the both of them to lay on for the night, but of course he said 'comfortably'.

"Also, I do remember winning this free blanket at a target practice tournament as well. It kept me warm when I was freezing cold up in Snowpeak… now hopefully it will be warm when you use it," Link said as he was smiling, opening up a small compartment in his belt (a/n.. err, I couldn't explain that well enough… well anyways if your ever wondering how the blanket fit into links belt compartment, watch the old 80's Zelda cartoon !) pulling out the blanket.

Zelda just was beaming at Link while he wrapped the blanket snuggly around her. She really couldn't even think of a man kinder than her hero at the moment.

"I know this really isn't the best a man could offer to a princess… but I hope it'll do," Link stated.

"Oh no, … why Link this is one of the sweetest things a man has ever done for me. Err, actually it _is _probably the sweetest thing any person has done for me in a while."

Link responded to her, "well I suggest you start sleeping before the sun rises. I talked to an Ococco in the cave (a/n… err spelling.. and yea I made up the part where ococco is in the cave of the ordeals…) and told it to get us up – if we're not at sunrise."

"That's good to hear,"

"Yes, it is. Now we know that we'll surely be able to get to the castle in roughly three days! Ha ha ha…" Link laughed, even Zelda chuckled a little bit. "Ok, now before I watch out for enemies that can possibly attack you during the night… do you need anything?" Link asked intently.

Zelda watched the wind slowly howling deeper and deeper and she finally responded, "I don't believe I do at the moment… thank you though."

"No problem," Link responded with a slight shiver… barely noticeable.

Of course as the keeper of the triforce of wisdom, Zelda could easily aware that he was getting quite cold from the dry desert temperature.

Just as Link was trying his best to make a comfortable resting area, Zelda said, "Link… I see that you are getting chilly… as I might admit this blanket does help keep me warm. Would you like for me to share you're blanket with you?"

Link was a little shocked, but because he was cold he said, "Thank you Zelda, that was very kind of you."

Link, now very glad to feel a great bond already between Zelda and him, slowly got up and crawled to where Zelda was.

"Your welcome," Zelda responded, as she lifted the blanket for Link to have a less difficult time to get in.

Once the two were comfortably lying on the floor, Zelda gently placed the warm blanket over them. Link was pleased to be that the blanket was a lot warmer than the cold dry desert air.

"Goodnight _Princess_, " Link whispered to Zelda.

"Goodnight to you too my _hero_."

* * *

FINALLY! Chapter 1 (Night 1) is finished! hahaha! now i can go on Guitar Hero!!! YAYZ! lol, any wayz... both reviews and flames are highley appreciated! Yea... first Zelda fanfic! w00t! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Day One: part 1 of 2: To Ordon!

**Heya readers! Thanks for all the reviews! My busiest month of the year is December, so that's why I couldn't update for so long... Anyways, heres chapter 2! Oh, and In order to keep everyone from possible impatience, I split the chapter into 2 parts! Just to let ya know!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Day 1

Link and Zelda had to get up early the next day to start their journey to the lake; which they were only about a few minutes away from. Just the previous night they had already planned what they'd do each hour or so in order to reach Hyrule castle as quick as possible.

The Oocca sent to awake the two Hylians was on it's way to the summit of the plateau. Once it got there it hollered, "Time for you to wake up!"

Zelda responded with a groan; as she was extremely comfortable in her sleeping position with her head on Links cozy chest.

The Oocca then waddled over to Link's head and started to shake it so he'd wake quicker.

"Come on! Get up you two!" said the Oocca while flapping it's wings.

"Wait… just… two more… minutes." Link said groggily while he started to hug tighter what he thought to be was his pillow beside him.

It was only moments later when Link just remembered that beside him wasn't a so-called pillow – it was Zelda.

He blushed a somewhat deep shade of red then carefully shook Zelda to not frighten her as he said, "C-Come on Zelda… it's past sunrise and by the time we get to the climbing point it'll be a little difficult to see from the sun."

It took her dazed eyes a few seconds to open, and then she said, "Ok…"

"Alright… here, I'll give you the blanket if you are still chilly," Link said as he arose from the ground slightly unsteadily and gave her the part of the blanket that he used. "I'm going to go pack up our stuff, so until then… I guess just do whatever you please to do. Oh, and try to stay awake… we have to scale half of a gorge." Link added with a grin on behalf of the last part of what he said.

"Hah, I don't plan to go back to sleep any time soon… Because you were so… comfortable!" Zelda responded with surprising joy on her last word.

Link laughed as he could have sworn that he saw her blushing; and his nervous reaction made him spit out, "Heh, well… before I thought of you being a nice _cozy_ pillow besides me!"

"Ahh, well Link… you _were_ my cozy pillow," Zelda said flirtatiously back at him.

Link simply smiled at her response, and said, "well Zelda… hah, I must get back to packing up our supplies."

Zelda nodded in response, as she couldn't keep her eyes off of Link… she even admitted to herself – he's gorgeous!

* * *

Link was continuing with gathering their supplies for the journey ahead. Just as he double-checked if he had all what they needed, the Oocca landed on the ground next to him and spoke, "I must be going now Mr. Link!"

"Ok Oocca… I plan on seeing the city in the sky soon after I bring Zelda back to her castle." Said Link as he gazed into the sky.

The Oocca was then taking off into the sky and shouted to Link, "Well, I hope you can maybe bring umm… the princess with you! It's very likely she has seen nothing like it before!"

"I'll try!" Link ended the conversation by waving to the Oocca.

* * *

Nearly five minutes later everything was ready to go. Links tinder supplies, blanket, and his sword were safely and securely strapped to his body.

"Here's your tunic you let me rest upon," Zelda said gleaming at Link.

"Thanks," Link said as she gave him the tunic and he placed it… in his magical belt **(a/n… heh. I couldn't think of anything else!)**.

The Hylian's then began walking their short distance to the gorge. On their way they wanted to talk to get to know each other more.

"So, Link… how's Ordon? I heard some very well humans live there." Zelda started.

"Ehh, it's ok there. I am the only pure Hylian though." Link said with a hint of loneliness on the last part.

"Oh… well, what did you do in Ordon before all of this Twilight nonsense?" Zelda questioned.

"I myself was a goat wrangler… heh, nothing really special about that. I was the youngest ever to live on my own in that town too."

"Oh, why is this? It's okay if you wish to not answer… is it too personal?"

"Well… when I was about 3 years old, my mother was fleeing the war that was raging in castle town. You know… the war with all of the Gerudo's who suicide bombed themselves **(a/n… snort! COMPLETLEY MADE UP !!!!)**. Well anyway my dad was a great warrior for Hyrule, so while he protected Castle town from Gerudo's, my mother led me to Ordon for safety. Unfortunately there was a fleet of Bulblin archers who had stricken their arrows upon my mother. She was poisoned by the lead arrowhead…and just as she got into Ordon; and into the mayors office, she filled out some papers and it was then she knew she wouldn't make it. She died in the next few days. Sadly that's all I know. Or that's all of what the mayor told me." Link finally finished, and then sighed.

"I have a similar story… which unfortunately got out to the press. You may have heard… when I was only 5, Castle town was under it's final Gerudo siege. That same day, Ganondorf killed my father – the king of Hyrule. I was devastated, along with my mother who had to rebuild the whole castle town. Then, when I was 14 my mother caught that terrible disease that was rapidly spreading. Finally weeks later she passed her life too…" Zelda finished.

"You've been through a lot," Link said.

"Same for you Link… but have you also been over to get over your tragedies?"

"Yeah… it's not like I was very close to my mother at all. I was only around 3 when she died… and my father died in war in the same year."

"Well, that's excellent to be hearing," said Zelda as she gave a small smile to him.

Link nodded in response as he put his hand above his eyes to be used as a visor.

Then he said, "Zelda, the gorge is drawing near… let's start to go this way." Link said to Zelda as he took her hand in his and they started walking to the left ledge of the gorge.

As they reached the ridge, Link asked Zelda, "Would you like me to lead the way, and you follow along behind me? Or would you rather me use my double clawshots to get us down more precisely?"

"I would like the clawshots… Hehe, I thought yesterday was fun gliding up to the dead cactus!"

Both Hylians then laughed to Zelda's response.

"There is one way to get down safely… heh, or at least one way that I can think of at the moment…" Link started.

Then Zelda said, " Well, were you going to carry _both_ of us down at once?"

"Well… it would be quicker…"

"What was your one way of getting down safely, Link?"

"I know I will need hands for my double clawshots… so I can't exactly carry you like I did yesterday. The only other way for you to stay clung to me with…, err obviously a rope, and your going to maybe have to hold onto either my shoulders, or even bear-hug me until we reach the grass…" Link said.

"Oh, Link… yes, I think that I would feel safer if I went down with you using your clawshots." Zelda said with a pleasant tone of happiness. "What if I used one of my hands to hold your shoulder while the other one holds on to you for dear life?" She added seriously.

"Haha, my dear Zelda. There is no fear in scaling a gorge… for which I am, and you know, the bearer of the Triforce of courage."

"I know… heh, I don't think I ever admitted it to anyone…I'm afraid of heights," Zelda told Link as she looked down to the desert floor.

Link saw how she was somewhat upset and decided to give her a pat on the back.

"Zel… many Hylians – and even _humans _are afraid of heights."

Zelda then looked back up at him, smiled, and then gave him a hug.

Link greatly accepted the care of Zelda, and he hugged her back.

"Link," Zelda started not letting go of their embrace.

"Yes?"

"Before we go back to the castle… I want to visit Ordon. In my entire life, no councilor has ever sent me there to greet the people that live there. Can we go?"

"Yeah of course we can, Zelda! How about after we scale these stupid rocks?" Link said laughing a bit.

Zelda let out a small giggle and said, "… Okay Link… but you promise we'll be okay?"

"Well, I think being out of the desert is more than okay… so we'll be even better," Link said with assurance.

"That's a good point… and alright." Zelda said as she was readying for the way down.

"Okay Zel, hold on as tight as you can, and before you know it, we'll be on some of the most beautiful grass you've ever seen in your life," Link said as he pulled his two clawshots out of his belt pocket and positioned them correctly onto his hands.

"I know… I never seen grass more livelier anywhere else I've been," Zelda replied to Link as she slowly moved her arms towards Link for the way down.

Once the two knew they were ready to descend, Link asked one more time to Zelda, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Never been more," Zelda replied with a reassuring tug, and a wink.

"Ok… remember, this'll be over before you know it. Close your eyes and think about something you love to do… if you get a little 'woozy'." Link joked.

"Haha, Link… I sure will."

And with that, Link pulled and released the trigger of his clawshot, and made sure it was latched on to a sturdy rock. This process continued until they had reached the half-way point.

Link noticed something about Zelda though… she was a lot calmer than before.

Zelda also had noticed that she felt much more safe with Link then anyone else she had ever known.

"About two more points to target until we hit grass… the landing might be a bit rough, so I'm gonna put my clawshots away really fast, and grab you so you don't get hurt." Link said aiming towards the rock in the wall.

"Okay, Link."

Finally Link latched onto the last sturdy rock, and like he told Zelda, he'd put his clawshots away really fast so he could catch her fall.

Which to be honest… the fall was a good 10 feet to the ground (a/n which I think is like nothing to Hylians… ehh according to my video game references…).

In the end, both were well from the scary ten foot drop.

Link then said, "see, I told you it wasn't going to be so bad!"

"Well, that's because I was clinging to you!" Zelda replied with a nice smile. "Thanks for not killing us both" She added with a hug.

Link then put Zelda down, and hugged back. "Aww,… anytime Zel!"

Zelda smiled yet again, and Link broke apart their embrace to say, "Well, we've made it onto nice grass… want to eat now? I have some sort of food for a picnic."

"Well, if you don't mind. It would be nice, seeing that we're at a nice place for 'some sort of picnic'." Joked Zelda

"Okay!" Link said as he pulled out the blanket they used to sleep with last night.

Zelda helped him spread out the neatly woven fabric, and she asked, "Link? About how far is Ordon from here?"

Just as Link finished evenly spreading the blanket out, he responded, "If we take the shortcut there; then it's around a half an hour away by horseback. Why did you want to know?"

"Well I don't want to go to the castle right away, as you know. I know this could sound like I am using you for my own traveling needs, but I'd really love if we could go to visit every province together. You know, explore the towns, spend nights celebrating the evil kings defeat…"

"Zelda… That's a great idea! We could go as soon as we go over to Ordon for a night, and after you write to your councilors that you will be arriving late to the castle or something like that… after all of what you have done; I think it could be an AWESOME vacation for you!" Link responded joyfully.

"Yes, but for you too Link… heh, you deserve so much more of a vacation then I do!"

"Well… I think it's about even. Without you; I'd be nowhere near defeating Ganondorf! Your light arrows did exactly what I needed to kill him." Link said while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, thank you very much Link…"

"Your very welcome, my princess Zelda. Now let's eat some food!" Link laughed after his reply.

* * *

The picnic was as nice as it could be at the time. Link hadn't known he was running low on traveling foods – good thing he's returning to get some more in Ordon. As they ate, they each told stories of their past; from funny to scary.

Some two hours passed until the two cheery Hylians had to get back on schedule. They both really enjoyed spending time with each other.

"So Zel, … in order to get back up to the great bridge of Hylia **(a/n … ummm, I hope that's right ;)** we have to take a canon ride."

Zelda looked at him as if he were crazy, until Link actually pointed to the crazy clowns that operated the canon.

"They may not look suitable, but from my experiences – I know they are loyal for what they do for a living." Link said kind of seriously…

"Very well… does it hurt when you land on the platform?" Zelda asked.

"Not at all! The first time I rode that canon, it wasn't too bad… just try to… umm, don't use your hands to break your fall – use me instead… if you have to…" Link rambled.

"Hehe, okay..." Replied Zelda

" We'll take this way to the cannon," he ended.

After all of the turning wooden bridges, Link and Zelda arrived at Fyer's Cannon Launcher.

Fyer then enthusiastically spoke aloud, "Welcome my fellow Hylian's! Would you two young ones like to take a safe flight?"

"Yes please," Link said while pulling out his rupee pouch.

"Ahh very well my young ones! I would assume the normal flight that leads to Hyrule Field? That ride is 10 rupee's per person." Fyer said knowing he's about to get at least 20 rupee's today **(a/n … w00t?…)**.

"That'd be excellent." Responded Link. Link then handed over the clown one of his many red rupee's.

"Okie dokey!" shouted Fyer. Once he deposited the rupee in his pocket, like magic; the cannon's door opened.

"Amazing," Zelda said as she clutched onto Link's arm.

"Yup," He replied.

"Alrighties now… be sure to ask if you need anythin'. It's now, or never!" Finished Fyer as he watched Zelda and Link walk into the cannon.

"Thank you, Mr. Fyer!" Link hollered back at Fyer, while he took Zelda's hand into his. They walked into the cannon, while Fyer was ready to close the latch.

The latch closed with a rather loud 'clank', and immediately Zelda gasped. Link could sense she was beginning to worry now…

"Don't worry Zel, you can hold my hand in the sky if it makes you feel that you're safe." Link ended while rubbing his hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"Link…-" Zelda started, but was soon cut off by the cannon as it fired.

Before they knew it, they were in the sky. Zelda surprised at the altitude they were at, and Link… he was just glad to be with Zelda.

* * *

"Well that wasn't so bad now, wasn't it?" Link asked Zelda.

Link and Zelda had both successfully and safely, ended on the wooden landing platform after their "flight". At this time, they were walking out of the door and heading up the stairs leading into Hyrule field.

"It was no where near I thought it would be!" Zelda laughed. "I couldn't stop admiring the beautiful view of the lake… it was much clearer in the sky then the view at the desert." Zelda ended with a smile.

Link warmly smiled back and said, " Well, I am glad you liked that Zelda."

It was quiet for nearly another minute until they reached the top of the stairs. Link looked around for a piece of familiar whistling (horse) grass. Once he spotted some, he ripped it out from the ground and played the famous 'Epona's song'.

Zelda beamed at him with contempt… he was talented **(a/n seriously… I've tried to whistle grass, and it sounded… well actually not a sound came out of the… uh, grass? Heh…)**!

Not even ten seconds later Link's horse, Epona came trotting towards where Link was standing. Once Epona was slowing down, Link neared her, as Zelda soon followed.

"Epona!" Link said joyfully patting her neck, then petting her head, "I missed you girl!"

"Such a care for animals, you have Link." Zelda said while she then asked, "May I pet her star **(a/n from my knowledge of horses, on a horses head between it's eyes and a little further up, is the [usually rhombus shaped white spot. I know a horse owner, and they said that horses love to be pet on their stars! Lol)**?"

"Hah, no need to ask Zel; Epona wont mind." Link said as he took a step back so Zelda could pet Epona.

"Thank you," Zelda then proceeded to Epona to stroke the 'star'".

Responding to Zelda's actions, Epona neighed in delight. Zelda then quietly giggled at how sweet this mare was.

Link then studied Epona for awhile and said, "It looks like she likes you." He then smiled and asked, "Would you like to ride her to Ordon? She only allows very few people to get near her."

A small smile formed Zelda's face and she said, "I'd love to."

"Okay, ready when you are Zelda," Link said from the horses rear side.

"Hehe, well off we go!" Zelda spoke as she kicked Epona's sides with her heels **(a/n: HEH, more like the sides of her heels…)**.

With that, off they went.

* * *

Still concentrating on the dirt road to to the Faron Woods, Zelda realized just how long it's been since she has seen this field. She remembered that nearly eleven years ago when she was just about 8; was the last time she was in this particular area of the field.

"Link… I can never believe how Hyrule field has so much beauty in it's own natures. During your travels, have you ever questioned that in a specific location?"

"Well to be honest with you… I personally admired the Sacred Grove the most of all of the area's in Hyrule. Zora's Domain and Snowpeak also are 'must see' places to go."

"I know I've heard of Snowpeak. I believe that there was an old summer resort for my family when they couldn't take the heat. But I never was able to go because my mother said now the resort is just ruins."

"Oh, that's a shame to hear, Zel. Now there are two Yeti's that are occupying what once was your ancestors resort… there good yeti's though!" Link laughed at the end of his sentence. Zelda then joined his laugter.

"H-Hey, look!… Is that the postman Link?" Zelda asked as Link shifted his head to see the postman running towards the couple.

"Yup… we should see if either of us got a letter. It looks like he's running straight to us." Link said while rolling his eyes.

"Haha, ok Link," Zelda said as she pulled Epona's reigns to the right to turn Epona.

"Greeting's Mr. Link!" said the postman as he was jogging up to Epona- who was now stopped for the postman's safety. "Ahh! And to you to my highness!"

"Greetings to you too," said Link and Zelda simultaneously.

"I believe I have a important message to deliver to… miss Princess Zelda. The council just told me to tell you – that is if I found you to ensure them of your safety. As for Link too, they would like to know if you needed any medical attention to return to Hyrule castle immediately." The postman then examined the two on Epona and added, "…But if I'm not mistaken, you both look very well." He smiled, "I think I'll tell them you'll arrive shortly. Would either of you like to tell them something? I'll let them know."

"Well…," Zelda started. "We were sort of both thinking of taking a short… vacation. But it would only be a few days. From my request, Mr. Postman… tell my council that I am safe with Link, and we are going to travel to a few different provinces before returning to the castle."

"Yes, your highness! I'll be on my way now!" The postman said as he quickly jogged towards the direction of the castle.

"Thank you!" Link shouted to the postman… but wasn't so sure if he heard.

* * *

**Yay! Part 1 finished for you all! I had so much randomness in this chapter...  
OK, well, anyways I have a promise that by the latest; part two will be uploaded by January 15th... the LATEST! I hope! But I know that part two will not be as long as part one! **

**Until then, **

**TWILIGHTLINK15**


End file.
